


Крысы

by raven_weiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Death, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: Попытка переспать с девушкой стоила Стайлзу работы, социального статуса, привычного уклада и поставила его дальнейшее существование на острие когтя оборотня. Или о том, как Стилински проебал свою жизнь, желая поебаться.





	Крысы

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь пиздец.  
> Я предупреждал.
> 
> ==========  
> !!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Отношения-долгострой. Никто ни к кому в койку сразу не прыгает, чувства с первого взгляда не накатывают, феечки не какают единорогами и радугой, летая вокруг гей-пары. Так что если вам нужны признания в любви со второй строчки и бурный секс с третьей, то вы зашли не по адресу. В центре - сюжет. Отношения - его последствие, а не причина.

Стайлз смотрел в карие глаза напротив и готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Как, черт возьми, это могло произойти?

— Заткни его. Немедленно, — отчеканила девушка, и казалось, что ее слова способны перерезать парню глотку.

— Я пытаюсь! — совсем не по-мужски выкрикнул Стайлз в ответ, едва справляясь с крылатым чудовищем в своих руках.

Серьезно. Попугаи, которых вырастили до размеров хорошо отожравшихся карликов и научили отборно материться « _в целях научных исследований_ », — самые настоящие чудовища. Хотя бы потому, что они озвучивали все мысли, кружащие в голове бедолаги, пристроенного к работам с птичьими клетками. И хвала всем богам, что Стилински не входил в их число.

— Знаешь, хоть какая-то помощь мне бы сейчас очень пригодилась, — кривляясь, толсто намекнул Стайлз девушке, одновременно уворачиваясь от конвульсивно дергавшихся крыльев и стараясь зафиксировать их в одном положении.

— Бляяяять! — кричал пернатый монстр, и Стилински был с ним полностью солидарен.

— С чего бы? — девушка нахмурилась, а затем и вовсе отвернулась от происходящего, видимо, решив, что наблюдать за мартышками в соседних клетках гораздо занимательнее, чем за развернувшейся дракой. — Ты позвал меня на свидание, так создай условия для него.

Ладно. И с ней Стилински тоже был солидарен. Мешало только одно: это — первое свидание в его жизни, и Стайлз понятия не имел, что следует делать прежде, чем лезть к девушке в трусы. В конце концов, в порно не рассказывали о чем-то подобном. В порно в принципе ни о чем не рассказывали.

Двадцать лет и полный нуль в отношениях. Задрот, лузер, ботаник — эти и многие другие красочные характеристики Стайлз мог хоть в свою медицинскую карточку внести — слишком уж точно они описывали его бренное девственно чистое существование. Не то чтобы Стайлз не умел общаться с окружающими — _хотя, стоит признать, определенная доля социофобии наблюдалась в его поведении постоянно,_  — просто у него не получалось привлечь внимание к себе как к объекту сексуального влечения. Причем у обоих полов.

Что бы Стайлз ни делал, как бы ни старался проявить себя прекрасным любовником, его в упор не замечали. Местный шут и гиперактивный придурок — эти образы так плотно закрепились за юношей, что он сам порой не верил, будто способен быть кем-то иным, если не причиной всеобщего бедствия. Конечно, с гибелью пятидесяти процентов населения Земли пятнадцатилетней давности ему вряд ли удастся сравниться, и все же ярлык ходячей катастрофы Стилински готов был сам нацепить себе на грудь.

Удивительно, но его хороший друг и коллега Мэтт пусть и был из той же компании, что и Стайлз, он никогда не страдал от недостатка внимания к гениталиям. Когда-то Стайлз даже завидовал его популярности, вот только как Дэлер подхватил какую-то сыпь после очередной веселой ночки с оргией, парень научился находить в своей девственности определенные плюсы. И самовнушение какое-то время действовало, однако недолго продлились счастливое затишье и внутренняя гармония с самим собой: на прошлой неделе этот ублюдок Мэтт воткнул в торт двадцать свечек и поздравил друга с наступлением третьего десятка. Тогда-то Стайлз и ступил на тропу войны с собственной невинностью.

Цель была определена молниеносно: в течение месяца Стилински обязан уложить под себя девушку, причем не просто любую носительницу вагины, а красавицу с формами и, для удовлетворения мужской гордыни, непростым характером. Выбор, спасибо Мэтту, оказался более чем значительным, и уже через несколько дней радар Стайлза засек его сегодняшнюю спутницу.

— Долго ты еще? Я хочу увидеть нижний этаж, — нетерпеливость девушки можно было пощупать рукой. — Стайлз, заканчивай!

— Подожди, Малия! — в порыве эмоций прикрикнул на нее Стайлз и, словно ощутив прилив физических сил, все же смог затолкать несносного попугая-великана в клетку, быстро заперев дверцу на семь замков. — Еще раз вырвешься — на суп пущу, чучело.

— Пиздишь как дышишь, — хлопнул крыльями и клювом попугай, и Стайлз машинально начал искать в помещении шампур, на который можно насадить летучего гада.

— Он прав, — внезапно встряла Малия в их разборки, чем вызвала у Стайлза нервную икоту. — Ты говорил, что отведешь меня на нижний уровень.

О да, Стайлз говорил. Он вообще много чего успел сказать за всю свою жизнь, пропитанную ложью процентов на семьдесят пять, если не больше. Когда-то, когда его родители еще были живы, он говорил, что любит мамину кашу, хотя его каждый раз рвало после плотного завтрака. Он говорил, что будет хорошим мальчиком, и обещал учиться на отлично, но из-за синдрома дефицита внимания и гиперактивности не мог сосредоточиться на уроках и порой сам не понимал, как умудрялся переходить из класса в класс. Он говорил Мэтту, что не собирается пробовать наркотики, но в свой восемнадцатый день рождения скупил у какого-то парня Дэнни все, что тот прятал по карманам. А еще он сказал Малии, будто он — близкий родственник заведующей этого корпуса лаборатории и имеет доступ на все уровни, даже самые засекреченные, где проводятся страшно-кошмарные эксперименты над людьми.

На самом деле, между лаборантом Стайлзом Стилински и заведующей корпусом Клаудией Стилински не было никаких родственных связей. Однофамильцы, не более, и этот факт даже сыграл против Стайлза при попытке устроиться на работу. Женщина средних лет обладала добрейшим выражением лица и прескверным характером, сразу посчитав юношу мелким просчетливым хамом, который собрался за ее счет заслужить положение в обществе и подняться по карьерной лестнице в самые короткие сроки. Если бы не Мэтт, который уже некоторое время работал в корпусе и успел заслужить определенную долю уважения в коллективе, Стайлза бы вышвырнули не то что за пределы организации, но и самого города, заклеймив мошенником и испортив его репутацию по всей стране. Точнее, того, что от нее осталось.

Крупнейшая научная ассоциация « _Трискелион_ » обосновала несколько корпусов-лабораторий и разбросала их по разным штатам сразу после эпидемии пятнадцать лет назад. Неизвестная болезнь, убивавшая зараженных в течение недели, поражала нервную систему и свела в могилу более половины населения земного шара за считанные месяцы. Ученые-медики дали ей звучное название « _Психея_ », тогда как СМИ придерживались бытующего в народе « _Чума нового поколения_ ».

Психея появилась из ниоткуда и исчезла в никуда. Она прошлась по всему миру, словно огромная бракованная газонокосилка, выкашивающая без разбора и логики. Из-за необычной симптоматики болезнь можно было выявить только на последних стадиях, когда зараженного уже ничего не могло спасти, а из-за скоротечности болезни ее не успевали исследовать. Вакцина так и не была создана. Причины и вероятные пути заражения — не известны и по сей день. Какое-то время после внезапного исчезновения Психеи люди паниковали в ожидании новой волны заражений, но шли месяцы, и эпидемия не показывала себя ни в каком виде. Некоторые главы государств даже списывали все на испытание биологического оружия, но за нехваткой доказательств теория не достигла своего апогея.

В результате массовой гибели людей большинство стран значительно разорилось, некоторые и вовсе вымерли. Экономика государств в отдельности, как и мировая в целом, рухнула, лидеры политической площадки несколько раз устраивали переговоры, но не могли придти к единому решению — как жить после едва не начавшегося апокалипсиса? Спустя какое-то время несколько стран собрали внушительные средства за счет перепродажи «мертвых» территорий другим государствам, которых Психея затронула не столь сильно, и вложили их в создание исключительно нового проекта будущего. Им и стала ассоциация «Трискелион», чья деятельность оказалась направлена на изучение особенностей всех аспектов жизни после эпидемии. Животные, растения, пережившие заражение и вовсе незаразившиеся люди, их дети — все это исследовалось в закрытых корпусах, о численности и расположении которых знали только избранные и непосредственные сотрудники Трискелиона. Разумеется, существовало и несколько публичных корпусов, но они лишь демонстрировали публике какие-то успешные эксперименты и опыты, тогда как за кулисами этого театра велась настоящая работа с обузданием природы.

Ассоциация принимала заказы от министерств здравоохранения и армии, опираясь на убеждение, что она выступает нейтральной стороной и не несет ответственности за результаты своих исследований и созданий. Иными словами, если здравоохранение направляло запрос на создание какого-либо лекарства, Трискелион не имел отношения к побочным эффектам или массовому выздоравлению населения. Также он не имел отношения к сотворению и испытаниям идеального солдата армии, которого, по заверению высших лиц, собирались «вывести» исключительно в целях защиты, а не завоеваний. Трискелион получает заказ на разработку технологии — он ее создает и продает. Как ее испытывают, на ком и в каких целях собираются использовать — уже не дело сотрудников лабораторий.

Слепая политика, однако, как было донесено до сведения населения несколько раз и в крайне грубой форме, верхушка всегда знала, что делала и к каким последствиям это могло привести. Поэтому Стайлзу, Мэтту и другим работникам различных корпусов оставалось только верить, что эти самые верхушки нынешнего мира не собирались навредить планете и остаткам человечества еще больше, чем это сделала Психея.

Стайлзу было пять, когда его отец — _шериф не столь многочисленного округа Бикон_  — и беременная мать — _медсестра областной больницы_ — заразились и умерли от эпидемии. Парню в какой-то степени повезло — он оказался в числе тех, кто чудом избежал Психеи, даже находясь в самом близком контакте с больными, но с другой стороны, он все равно потерял свою жизнь. Сразу после смерти родителей парня забрали в областной приют, где он и познакомился с Мэттом Дэлером. Жизнь внутри потрескавшихся стен, которые, казалось, насквозь пропитались плачем осиротевших детей, была Стайлзу невыносима настолько, что маленький мальчик даже пытался повеситься, но каждый раз ему не хватало несколько сантиметров в росте, чтобы дотянуться до поручня и привязать к нему веревку. Впрочем, если бы его пребывание в приюте продлилось немногим дольше, Стайлз бы, пожалуй, определенно нашел способ отправиться к родителям на тот свет. Как говорила Мелисса, он все-таки был очень смышленым пацаном.

Ад, в который превратилась жизнь ребенка, показался Стайлзу менее ужасным, когда его и Мэтта забрали под опеку в семью Мартин. Натали, психолог и учительница биологии в местной школе, не заболела во время эпидемии, но, вероятно, являлась переносчицей, и болезнь настигла ее внутриутробную дочь, которая родилась с отклонениями. Поняв, что растить « _особенного_ » ребенка она не может, но и без детей ее жизнь неполноценна, женщина всеми силами старалась подарить мальчикам максимум материнской заботы и любви, вот только в результате так и не смогла заменить им утраченное. Однако во многом благодаря Натали они оба смогли окончить школу, экстернами отучиться в институте и устроиться на работу в Трискелион.

Пожалуй, Стайлз бы мог называть ее мачехой. Когда-нибудь.

— Мал, я не уверен, что тебе надо это видеть, — Стайлз провел рукой по волосам и почувствовал себя полнейшим дебилом, раз собирался пожертвовать всем, лишь бы эта диковатая красотка ему отдалась. — Поверь, всякие мышки и обезьянки куда привлекательнее того, что есть на нижних уровнях. Даже если у них опухоль размером с твою голову.

Вообще-то Стайлз не имел права бывать на нижних уровнях. Его дело лаборанта — все равно, что секретаря вшивого офиса: разносить бумажки, даже не заглядывая в них, и периодически чередовать их с кофе. Как максимум — полить мухоловки и покормить подопытных животных на общедоступных уровнях. А если кто-то из живности скончается, Стилински не разрешалось даже смотреть на труп, так как это могло подвергнуть исследование очередного белохалатника к разоблачению и излишней шумихе. Возможно, дело было еще и том, что Клаудия до сих пор недолюбливала Стайлза из-за общей фамилии, вот только столь низкое должностное положение в корпусе не делало из него изгоя или тупорылого неудачника.

Мэтт — его коллега, наставник, лучший друг и почти брат — с радостью делился фотографиями и сведениями, которые так или иначе относились к закрытым для доступа уровням корпуса. Стилински периодически видел странные отчеты, где среди миллионов непонятных ему цифр терялись ужасные фотографии подопытных нижних уровней. Если до вступления в должность Стайлз и слышал слухи, будто в Трискелионе ставят опыты на людях, то с недавних пор юноша нашел неоспоримые доказательства столь жестокой стороне науки.

На цветных размытых фотокарточках он видел девушек и мужчин разных возрастов и национальностей. У них не было имен, только подписанные черным маркером номера и распределение, к какой группе исследований они принадлежали. Всего категорий было две: так называемые, _мутанты_ — дети и просто люди, которые после эпидемии приобрели некоторые особенности в физиологии и не только, а также _химеры_ — искусственно созданные существа с двойным набором ДНК, как правило, результат скрещивания человека с каким-либо животным. Помнится, как только Стайлз увидел эти материалы и папки, он не поверил и списал все на неудачный розыгрыш от дурака Мэтта, а когда парень провел его впервые на нижний уровень и показал образцы в живую… Стилински потерял сознание. А затем знатно напился прямо на рабочем месте и вновь потерял сознание. Получив строгий выговор и угрозу увольнения, Стайлз был готов сам схватить лист и написать по собственному желанию, лишь бы не работать в одном здании с реальными, черт возьми, _чудовищами_. Причем под чудовищами он имел в виду совсем не подопытных нижнего уровня.

В то время Стайлзу казалось, будто мир окончательно сошел с ума, или же это сделал он: подвергся Психее, и на самом деле эпидемия никуда не исчезла, словно все его окружение — лишь одна сплошная затянувшаяся галлюцинация, и он вот-вот должен будет умереть. Натали пришлось нанять несколько психотерапевтов с колоссальным опытом за плечами за не менее колоссальные деньги, чтобы только оказать Стайлзу необходимую помощь, и лишь спустя полгода кропотливой работы психика травмированного паренька начала принимать факт, что люди — в принципе ненормальные существа, но это вовсе не значит, что он обязан быть одним из них.

Однако Стайлз никому не проболтался.

Никому, кроме Малии.

Возможно, зря, что у него так и не получилось повеситься в том захолустном приюте.

Зато теперь его могут повесить власти штата.

— Мал, это должно быть свидание, а не разглядывание каких-то уродов, — предпринял он последнюю попытку избежать, ебать ее в рот, настоящей казни, но спутница была настроена явно на другой исход событий.

— Это должен быть обход лаборатории, Стилински, — Малия скрестила руки на груди и сжала кулаки, словно пыталась так убедить себя не избить парня до полусмерти. — Не думай, что если я напилась на вечеринке, я забыла все, что ты мне пообещал показать. Так что хватит отнекиваться, и отведи меня на чертов уровень.

Попугай в клетке смачно выругался, и Стайлз невольно подумал, будто птица действительно достигла цели эксперимента — научилась читать мысли людей.

— А сразу после я тоже покажу тебе кое-что, — Стайлз не успел заметить, когда Малия успела подойти к нему вплотную и начала водить пальцем по его груди причудливые узоры, однако это показалось ему столь волшебным, что за дальнейшие чудеса парень был готов расстаться с жизнью.

А действительно, пропади все пропадом.

За что ему еще держаться в этом мире?

— Уговорила, — якобы с неохотой выговорил Стайлз и почувствовал короткий поцелуй в уголке своих губ.

— Тогда идем? — Малия подарила ему ослепительную улыбку, и в глазах ее словно загорелись огоньки детского азарта.

Стайлзу даже показалось, будто они действительно на мгновение засветились в полутьме лаборатории.

— Идем, — не сдержав улыбки, согласился он и, пройдя к потайной двери за шкафом с колбами, провел картой-пропуском по индикатору, вызывая лифт.

Стайлз и подумать не мог, что его навык копирования чужих карточек и подмены записей камер наблюдения он станет тратить в обмен на улыбку какой-то девушки.

***

Малия шла, прижавшись к Стайлзу практически всем телом. На нижнем уровне все генераторы использовались преимущественно для создания конкретных условий в клетках-секторах относительно отдельного образца, в то время как сотрудникам, работающим здесь, было предложено пользоваться теплыми свитерами и куртками. Кризис в стране — мощнейшее оправдание для всех неудобств в работе персонала.

Высокие потолки, примерно метров под десять, бетонные стены и пол, выстроенные в ряд по стенам клетки с людьми ( _людьми?_ ), образующие чуть ли не бесконечный коридор, и приглушенное освещение создавали нереальную атмосферу. Стилински всегда грезилось, словно время на этом уровне остановилось, он ушел куда-то глубоко на дно мирового океана и утонул в нем вместе со всеми заключенными существами здесь. Часть другой реальности, которая вовсе не касалась происходящего наверху: он никогда не видел, как именно работали ученые с жителями нижнего уровня. Точно так же, как и эти формы жизни никогда не видели Стилински из-за непроницаемого с их стороны стекла. Но несмотря на это юноша был уверен — если бы они могли, то их взгляд на него обязательно бы отличался от взгляда, которым они смотрят на других людей в халатах.

Иногда Стайлз чувствовал себя одним из _них_.

— Мутант номер семьдесят, — Стайлз рассказывал, казалось, не на шутку перепуганной Малии про всех подопытных, мимо секторов которых они проходили. Если бы этот уровень и правда был дном океана, то Стилински бы смело мог окрестить себя рыбой, попавшей в воду: настолько хорошо он уже знал каждый заточенный здесь образец. — Пережила Психею и приобрела иммунитет к электричеству в возрасте трех лет. Обычно не проявляет агрессию, но периодами способна сломать кормящему ее служащему руку. Такое уже было.

Стайлз усмехнулся, почувствовав, как Малия прижалась к нему ближе, и на мгновение остановился напротив сектора с семидесятым. За огромным стеклом, уходящим под самый потолок, на койке сидела девушка азиатской наружности и перекидывала мячик с одной ладони в другую. Она была невысокого роста, худая, с длинными запутавшимися волосами и очень печальным взглядом. Черная сорочка, висевшая на ней как бесформенный мешок, только подчеркивала болезненную бледность ее кожи, и создавалось впечатление, словно ее только и делают, что мучают, а не изучают, создавая максимально комфортные условия для существования. Стайлз, конечно, понятия не имел о характере этих исследований, но по словам Мэтта, у семидесятой была просто райская жизнь по сравнению с остальными подопытными.

Немного постояв в молчании, Малия дернула Стайлза за рукав, давая понять, что она готова двигаться дальше, и они прошли к соседнему стеклянному сектору, внутреннее обустройство которого больше напоминало подвал дома какого-нибудь садиста-маньяка, чем комнату с нарами. Посреди него в перевернутом пустом холодильнике, поставленном на бок, спал, поджав ноги и обхватив себя руками, молодой высокий юноша с белокурыми волосами и истинно ангельской внешности.

— Химера номер тридцать семь, — Стайлз взглянул на условное обозначение «Ч-В» рядом с камерой и расшифровал его заинтересовавшейся Малии. — Человек-волк. Как правило, у таких образцов повышена регенерация тела и обострены инстинкты. Агрессия, слышал, проявляется у всех, но ее можно подавить, — парень поднял взгляд к потолку, задумавшись, насколько детальную информацию ему следует озвучивать Малии, однако как только она требовательно ( _возможно, даже слишком требовательно_ ) позвала его по имени, сразу же продолжил. — Не знаю, что делали с другими, но именно этого постоянно запугивают. Он боится темных помещений, а еще у него недавно развилась клаустрофобия, так что утром мои коллеги наверняка удивятся, увидев его мирно спящим внутри чего-то.

— Эти цифры, — Малия прервала его, но ее голос звучал слишком неуверенно и слабо, словно она заставляла себя спрашивать и боялась узнать ответ. — Они ведь не просто для пафоса проставлены?

Стайлз вздрогнул от услышанного и, на самом деле, всем сердцем хотел проигнорировать ее вопрос.

— Не просто, — уклончиво ответил он, и Малия подняла на него увлажнившиеся от сопереживания глаза.

— И пустые клетки с этим связаны? — сделала она предположение и попала точно в цель. Стайлз закусил губы и кивнул через силу, сразу же наблюдая, как крупная градина слез скатилась по щеке молодой девушки. — Сколько же их на самом деле было?

Только вот еще чрезмерной эмпатии в этой дикарке ему не хватало для полной гремучей смеси.

— Хей, Мал, — Стайлз заботливо прижал ее к себе покрепче и принялся растирать чужие плечи и спину, пытаясь одновременно и согреть, и успокоить. — Это на благо человечества. Все на благо человечества. От них отказались родители или даже хотели убить, а здесь… Знаешь, здесь они живы и приносят много пользы.

— А цифры говорят другое, — неожиданно злобно шикнула она в ответ и, рьяно утерев слезы рукавом, скомандовала. — Показывай дальше.

Окей. Малия — уже и есть гремучая смесь, от которой хрен поймешь, что можно ожидать.

— Химера номер шестнадцать, — прокомментировал Стайлз, глядя на клетку, внутри которой росли дикие пышные растения, собранные со всех уголков мира.

— Здесь же никого нет, — хмуро сказала Малия, шмыгнув носом.

— Если ты чего-то не видишь, не значит, что этого нет, — Стайлз посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся, попытавшись подбодрить. — Человек-хамелеон, он способен менять окрас под цвет обстановки. Истинный прогресс в исследованиях, говорят.

— Ну да, — скептически ответила девушка и на сей раз самостоятельно провела Стилински к следующему сектору. — А это что за химера?

Стайлз посмотрел на подопытную, которая находилась по ту сторону стекла, и не смог сдержать тяжелого вздоха. На большой кровати в розовом интерьере сидела рыжеволосая девушка с пронзительными зелеными глазами и невообразимо гладкой кожей. Стайлз действительно считал ее жемчужиной « _коллекции_ » нижнего уровня и зачастую приходил сюда только для того, чтобы полюбоваться на этот прекрасный образец. Мэтт даже смог вынести несколько ее снимков, которые Стайлз хранил в комнате под подушкой и периодически недвусмысленно смотрел на них перед сном. Возможно, он и чувствовал себя конченным извращенцем, но эта девушка творила с его сознанием такое, словно владела техникой самого мощного гипноза на свете или какой-нибудь магией, и теперь Стилински был обречен до конца своих дней восхищаться и преклоняться ей, словно богине.

— Это не химера, — спустя небольшую паузу ответил он, когда больше не смог выдерживать тяжелого подозрительного взгляда Малии. — Мутант номер пятьдесят один, — юноша заметил, что голос его стал хриплым и низким, поэтому прокашлялся прежде, чем продолжить. — Будучи в утробе матери перенесла Психею. Родилась с очень сильным голосом, который может выдавать такие частоты, что трескаются зеркала. У ее сектора самое толстое стекло, чем у всех остальных. Также в отличие от других, ее не отбирали у родителей. Мать сама принесла ее в лабораторию и просила сохранить дочери жизнь.

— Звучит так, словно ты знаешь, кто ее мать, — Малия посмотрела на него с прищуром и, казалось, немного _оскалилась_ , однако Стайлз встряхнул головой, сбивая наваждение и решив списать все на нелепую девичью ревность.

— Все, что я знаю, я тебе рассказываю, — деловито хмыкнул он и скорее провел девушку к следующему сектору, чтобы избежать дополнительных расспросов про рыжую красавицу.

Он и так выдал слишком много ради одного возможного оргазма.

— О, а это мой самый нелюбимый образец, — Стайлз закатил глаза и зажал переносицу пальцами, словно ему было неуютно даже просто смотреть на подопытного за стеклом.

В то же время, будто осмелев, девушка вывернулась из объятий Стайлза и подошла почти вплотную к стеклу, рассматривая молодого красивого мужчину за ним. Он был в меру мускулист и выглядел так, словно завтра должен сниматься для обложки модного журнала, хоть и зарос не очень аккуратной щетиной. Этот образец был куда активнее предыдущих: он выполнял отжимания прямо посреди комнаты и чередовал их с приседаниями, словно его тело вообще нуждалось в каком-то гребанном совершенствовании.

— Химера номер двадцать три, тоже человек-волк, — начал пояснять Стайлз спустя некоторое время затишья и заметил, что Малия вздрогнула, будто успела забыть о его присутствии. — У него самый скверный характер из всех, и агрессия зашкаливает. Иногда мне кажется, что он способен видеть меня через стекло и ненавидеть, пусть я ему ничего и не сделал, вообще. Заочное пожелание смерти, знаешь такое? Вот он точно этим занимается. Я ему не нравлюсь, хотя он даже не знает о моем существовании, я уверен в этом!

Стайлз замолчал, когда девушка развернулась от камеры к нему. Малия — гремучая смесь. И непонятно, чего от нее можно ожидать.

— А вдруг так и есть? — неожиданно сказала она, и это заставило парня отшатнуться назад.

Нет. Стайлзу не показалось. Не показалось еще тогда, на верхних уровнях, будто ее глаза светились.

Они действительно _светились_. Прямо как сейчас.

Ярко-синим.

— Сам же сказал, — продолжила она, и речь ее немного исказилась из-за… удлинившихся, сука, _клыков_! — Если ты чего-то не видишь, не значит, что этого нет.


End file.
